Russia
Russia (Russian: Россия/Rossiya) is the 6th Character in Head Soccer. He is rated 3 stars in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character Russia, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style Russia is a defensively playing CPU. His stats are a bit more than half of a 5 star character's stats. Appearance He has a large, bald head with a long, thin, curving black mustache and a large birthmark on his head. His eyes are squinted and he has an angry expression. He also has a big jaw and small ears. Power Shot: Ice Shot Russia's Power Shot is called "Ice Shot". A ball of ice is shot through the air towards the other player's goal. The ball doesn't travel completely horizontally but makes a little downward curve. If the opponent blocks the shot, he will be frozen in a block of ice for a short period of time, able to be kicked and dashed into the goal. This shot, however, is relatively easy to counter, just because it dips down after a certain distance allowing the player to counter it easier. Costume Russia doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements (Somewhat hard) To unlock Russia and make him a playable character you must upgrade the Speed, Jump and Kick abilities at their superlative. Do the unlock requirements or pay 500,000 points to instantly unlock him. It will take 1,534,500 points to upgrade the speed, jump and kick to the max, but then, you don't need to upgrade half your stats anymore. Tips and Tricks The fastest way to earn enough points to upgrade your stats and unlock him is playing a lot of Head Cups. To be able to play with any character you want, just tap play with any character you have, then when it comes to the message, tap the costumes/upgrade button, go back, and you can use the arrow keys. Paying points for him isn't a smart thing to do, as you will still need to upgrade your stats to become better at the game. Use Mon-K, as the reward is doubled. History Collage Click here to see the collage of Russia. Power shot animation The character's power shot animation is the time between the start of his/her power shot until the end of it. *Russia's power shot animation is 3s. Trivia * He is the first European Character in the game, and he is also the first character which country is located on two continents. This also makes Russia the third Asian character in the game. * He is the first character to have any form of facial hair. * Russia is also the first character who has his eyes closed. * He is the first (and only) character with a birthmark in the game. * Russia may be based on Mikhail Gorbachev, the last leader of the United Soviet Socialist Republic (U.S.S.R.), who had a large birthmark on his head as well. * He is the second bald Character in the game while the others are: Cameroon, Kepler 22B, Australia, India and WatermelBot. Well, regarded, Cyborg is bald too. * He is the first character in the game with ice in his Power Shot. * He is the first character in the game whose voice doesn't change when you change the language to South Korean in Options. * Russia is the first winter/cold themed character in the game along with Canada,Poland, Switzerland, and Indonesia. * Russia's head structure is |¯). * Category:Asian Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Closed Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Brown Characters Category:Winter/Cold Characters Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters